Swing sets are mostly used by children for recreation and entertainment. A simplified swing is constructed by supporting a swing seat by a rope around a tree branch or other objects which can provide some support.
Assembly swing sets include various prefabricated bar members that are welded together, which limits the positions of the prefabricated bar members. Further, the length of each prefabricated bar member is fixed, which is inconvenient for the transportation thereof. Moreover, the swing set is difficult, if not impossible, to disassemble once built and the ability to expand the functions thereof is limited. Accordingly, the device of the present disclosure described herein addresses these disadvantages, providing for an improved swing set.
According to the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes at least two support tubes and a connector coupling the two support tubes together. The connector includes a metallic tube and a rigid, plastic cover. The metallic tube has a unique exterior surface and the rigid, plastic cover has an interior surface customized to match the unique exterior surface of the metallic tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method of providing a swing set is provided including the steps of providing a plurality of support beam components to be assembled into a support beam of a swing set and providing at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The support beam is configured to support the swing apparatus to permit swinging movement. The method further includes the step of providing a plurality of legs configured to support the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes at least two support tubes and a connector coupling the two support tubes together. The connector includes a metallic tube having a unique exterior surface. The method further includes the step of customizing a rigid, plastic cover to have an interior surface customized to match the unique exterior surface of the metallic tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes a metallic tube having a first end and an opposite second end, at least one metallic extension coupled to the metallic tube between the first and second ends, and a rigid, plastic cover, positioned over the metallic tube and the extension.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes at least two support tubes and a connector coupling the two support tubes together. The connector includes a inner tube and a plastic cover positioned between at least a first of the support tubes and the inner tube.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes at least two support tubes and a connector coupling the two support tubes together. The connector has an octagonal exterior profile.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. At least one of the support beam and the plurality of legs includes at least two support tubes and a connector coupling the two support tubes together. The connector has a first portion positioned within a first of the two support tubes and a second portion positioned within a second of the support tubes.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of leg units supporting the support beam. Each leg unit includes at least two legs. Each leg includes two support tubes of substantially equal length and a connector coupling the two support tubes together.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement and includes at least one support tube suspended from the support beam and a seat supported by the support tube. The support tube includes first and second co-linear tubes coupled together to support the seat. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam including a plurality of support tubes each having a length and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. Each of the legs includes a plurality of support tubes each having a length. The swing accessory has a lowermost portion vertically spaced apart from the support beam by a distance that is greater than the lengths of the support tubes of the support beam and greater than the lengths of the support tubes of the plurality of legs.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a swing set is provided including a support beam and at least one swing apparatus configured to support a child thereon for recreation. The swing apparatus is supported by the support beam to permit swinging movement. The swing set further includes a plurality of legs supporting the support beam. Each leg includes at least one tube and a foot coupled to the tube to support the tube on the ground. The foot includes a base, a socket, and a ball positioned in the socket to permit pivoting of the base relative to the tube.
Corresponding reference characters indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views. Although the drawings represent embodiments of the present invention, the drawings are not necessarily to scale and certain features may be exaggerated in order to better illustrate and explain the present invention.